Naruto: The Disturbance
by Roanes Steel
Summary: After a landing a killing blow against Kaguya, Naruto is thrown from the Shinobi world and sent to the World of Pokemon and lands in the Kalos region. Not long after that Naruto is given a mission by Arceus, gather a large number of loyal Pokemon and unite the legends, or be erased from existence.
1. Prolog pt1 A new world

**{Welcome to another new story, and before you all get snippy about it here's the low down. This is a challenge by lovinaelita for a Pokemon/Naruto crossover that is a little different from the rest, you'll see why. Now here it is the prolog. Onwards!}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Pokemon. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Game Freak respectively, though Kishimoto has gone downhill with his.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Pokemon Talking"**_

"_**Pokemon Thinking"**_

Jutsu and Moves

**Flashbacks and Scene Changes**

Naruto stared down the monster in woman's clothing before him as he watched the life leave her three eyes, feeling more than a little justified in the happiness he felt as he held his best friend's sword in his hand. The monster that had once gone by Kaguya Otsutsuki was currently looking up at him with an expression that was a strange mix of pride, hatred, surprise, and a tiny pinch of respect as he held the weapon through her heart. As he watched the woman grab at the blade he couldn't help but remember what happened up to this point.

***Flashback***

He and Sasuke had just barely managed to avoid the barrage of bone darts that the woman had slung at them after Sakura and Obito had pulled them into Kaguya's base dimension. However that action was not something that the woman had been willing to let slide as she appeared behind the medic and the recently reformed Uchiha and ceased their existence.

He had barely caught the sudden shift the duo had from there to nothing before the woman was on them once again, leading to him and Sasuke having to work together once more to not only fight back but also to avoid all of the woman's guaranteed death attacks.

However the sudden shift in his mind set from sealing to flat out killing the woman was much more violent then what happened to Sakura and Obito. He had managed to hold the woman's attention long enough for Sasuke to kill Black Zetsu once and for all, reducing the plant man into nothingness with his Rinnegan Amaterasu. However that had caused Kaguya to scream bloody murder, and blasting him away with a burst of chakra before she lunge at the raven haired man.

What followed was a completely one sized slaughter as he watched Kaguya rip Sasuke to pieces before he could even finish a syllable to warn him. However Sasuke had managed to do two things before he became little more than meat chunks under the woman's rage, he had managed to damage her third eye, causing the Infinite Tsukiyomi to begin crumbling under the combined efforts of everyone outside, and he had gotten his sword to Naruto.

What followed was the first time Naruto ever let his anger takes over, not the anger of the beasts inside him but rather his own as he charged the woman in a rage. He was not expecting to survive the mad rush but to his surprise the woman seemed slower now, and lot less powerful as she bleed from the ruptured eyeball in her forehead.

***Flashback End***

"I can't … believe this is … happening. Yet at the same time … I had a feeling it would. However I won't just die for you … Naruto Uzumaki … I will not let you enjoy your victory. Be gone … from my … world." Naruto didn't have any time to wonder what the woman had meant with that statement as the woman used all of her remaining energy to reject him from existence. The last thing he saw was Kaguya's dimension's shattering before he saw only darkness.

***Pokemon World, Kalos Region***

In the very Paris-esque region of Kalos, people and pokemon alike were scurrying for cover as a violent storm suddenly started over it and the normal folk and scientists were wondering what had caused such a storm in the first place. However the staff and equipment at the lab of the regions own Pokemon Professor, one Augustine Sycamore, was going ballistic as the large amounts of energy flowing into the labs equipment was causing strange readings began to cause their machines to breakdown.

However as the various aides and technicians worked on keeping the place from falling apart, the professor himself was currently starring wide eyed as a name kept writing itself over and over on his computer. That name was 'Naruto Uzumaki' and the professor, despite all his knowledge on the strange things Pokemon could do, couldn't help but wonder why it seemed as if the entire world was trying to warn them about this Naruto person.

The man had no idea what to do as a his thoughts were cut short by a bright flash from Geosenge Town, and the man couldn't help but wonder if all of this was connected to this 'Naruto' character. The professor knew one thing for certain though, the second this storm started to lighten, he and his aides would be heading to Geosenge.

***Near Geosenge Town, during the flash of Light***

Naruto barely managed to hold back the scream of pain as he slammed into a large stone pillar after his short stay in the darkness was finished. However as he lay against the mysterious stone he couldn't help the sudden sorrow he felt as his mind began to understand what Kaguya had been saying to him before her death. As he stared up at the massive storm clouds, Naruto screamed out his frustrations in the form of one statement.

"God damn you Kaguya!" That was the blonde had left as he felt his consciousness leaving him, the last thing he saw was a strange fox like creature scampering towards him from the nearby woods.

**{Done and done, that was surprisingly easy after I changed the location from Kanto to Kalos. Anyway to those of you who don't know, and by that I everyone but me and lovinaelita, this challenge was supposed to take place in Kanto, but since every single Naruto/Pokemon crossover I've ever read started in Kanto, I decided to break the mold by going to Kalos first. Now we will see Naruto journey through the regions backwards instead of the boring and predictable forwards, not that there's anything wrong with that. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Prolog pt2 The Meeting with a God

**{Yep, it is finally time for this story's first non-prolog chapter. Yay, woo, cheer. Anyway, it's time for that title to start making some sense. Not the money kind, but the knowledge kind. Enjoy.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Pokemon. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Game Freak, though Kishimoto has gone downhill with his.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Pokemon Talking"**

"_**Pokemon Thinking"**_

Jutsu and Moves

***Flashbacks and Scene Changes***

It had been about half a day since the storm had started and it had finally started to let up, at least enough so that an umbrella would keep the rain off anyone who ventured out into the pouring rain, and that was enough for Professor Sycamore to grab his briefcase and head on his way towards Geosenge as his aides, Sina and Dexio, grabbed their Pokémon and followed him out the door. All the while, the Pokémon Professor had a small grin on his face as he thought about what he would find at Geosenge town, and maybe he would get clues on this Naruto Uzumaki character as well.

***Meanwhile with Naruto, Unknown Area***

The blonde shinobi groaned as the unnaturally bright light pounding against his eyes finally forced him to submit to its desires; mainly that he was done resting and would wake up. Sitting up with a tired sigh, Naruto turned his eyes on the source of the blinding light, which was significantly less bright now that he had awoken. The rejected Shinobi dropped his jaw at what he saw, which after all the stuff he had seen in his seventeen year life, should not have been that surprising.

The creature was kinda like a giant white and silver horse with large golden decorations all over it, with the largest being a giant ring-like object around its waist that had four large spikes going away from its body, each spike also had a small green gem in it as well. Shaking his head away from the horse-things strange accessory, Naruto turned his attention to the rest of the creature. The creature's legs did not have hooves like a normal horse did and instead had legs that ended in golden points, and then he turned his attention on the creature's face before he gulped nervously at what he saw. The horse thing was giving him the flattest look he had ever received, and he had gotten a lot of flat looks so this was an achievement.

"**Are you done staring at me now?"** Naruto just nodded to the statement as he scratched his head, not because he was worried about talking to a giant horse but because he had basically been creepily staring at it for a good three minutes. **"Good, then it is about time I addressed why you ended up in my world."**

That got Naruto's attention, and he shot to his feet as he snarled at the horse thing. "What gives you the right to claim this world huh, I doubt you actually made this world, and unless you did this is not 'your world'!" The horse thing seemed to smile, despite not having a mouth, and that was what worried the blonde as he unconsciously took a step back as the thing spoke.

"Tell me, being from another world, what do you know about Pokémon?" For some reason, Naruto figured that he was in for a lecture. He was not wrong.

***With Professor Augustine Sycamore and his assistants, Camphrier Town***

The Professor was not as happy as he had thought he would be when he started his little trip as he sat in the Pokémon Center of Camphrier Town, the rain having stopped and having been replaced by harsh winds, which had stolen his umbrella when it started. Glancing around the room he was currently stuck in, the Professor noted that a lot of the people in the building were trainers as they checked on their Pokémon, and more than a few kept glancing nervously at Nurse Joy.

'_Their Pokémon must have been injured by the rapid changes in the weather.'_ As the Professor finished his thought he stood up, running his fingers through his hair as he did, before he reached into his briefcase to start unpacking potions and other medicines. The trainers around the center began watching the Professor as he began pulling out his items before looking over to Sina and Dexio and giving his orders. "Alright you two, start giving out these items to the trainers who need them. We might as well help out while we're stuck here."

As the Professor and his aids helped around the Pokémon center, giving the haggard nurse a short break, he couldn't help but be a bit peeved that he was being help up but seeing the relief on the worried trainers faces made the Professor smile, the source of the storm wasn't going anywhere yet after all.

***Back with Naruto***

Naruto was currently lack jawed at what he had just heard, mainly the fact that he was actually in front of the physical body of this world's god. Shaking off his shock when he heard Arceus, which was the horse shaped god's name, clear its throat. Once he got his back on straight Naruto gave Arceus a questioning look.

"Alright let me get this straight, in not nearly as many words. You made these Pokémon things, a small amount of these creatures are basically lesser gods and their 'trio masters', a more power set of lesser gods, and then that even smaller group serves you directly. There is an uncountable number of more common Pokémon that inhabit the world and people have even came up with a way to revive fossils of extinct Pokémon. That's about it, right?"

Arceus was actually shocked at how the human from another dimension was able to summarize his speech; it was honestly kinda depressing for the godly being. It didn't dwell on it though, as it now knew that it could move onto the more pressing matters, mainly those that involved his guest and what would happen to him.

"**Now that we had gotten that out of the way, let us move on to the more pressing matters."** Naruto gave his attention back to the horse god, stopping his attempt to get to his feet and dropping back onto the ground. Seeing that the god had the blonde's attention it started on the main reason it had drawn the human here. "I am going to be blunt about this, if you don't find a way home or a way to stabilize yourself here then you will implode."

The Alpha Pokémon pauses for a few seconds as he let that new bit of information sink in. After seeing the realization cross the man's face, the creature decided to continue. "Both options are achievable, however whatever sent you here did not want you any coming back home at all. On the other hand, in order to stop you from imploding will require the same amount of power."

At that Naruto shouted at that bit and a small flash over power ripped the area around him apart as his chakra pulsed from his body as he spoke, "Then while haven't you stopped it yet!? I thought you were a god!?"

At this point the Pokémon's eyes narrowed on the man as it attempted to force his will onto the man, and he was shocked when the man's will blasted him back. That meant that this man's will was more powerful than its own, and the god of Pokémon was honestly slightly afraid of the man now. Fortunately for the creature the man's new illness kicked in, meaning that all his power just exploded out of his skin and dropped him to his knees as he began coughing up blood.

Deciding that it should explain what happened when the human glared up at it with rage filled eyes, sending another shock of fear through the god before it started explaining. "That is the main reason why you still exist at all; I used a good portion of my power to prevent you from becoming a giant bomb as soon as you arrived here. However, that being said I will only be able to hold this power over you for six or seven months on my own before I will be forced to destroy you from the outside in."

After pushing himself back into a sitting position, and wiping the blood on his hands onto his tattered pants, Naruto calmed down slightly as he began asking more questions, namely the most important one there was. "What do I have to do to stop this?" Arceus gave the blonde a grim look as he started explaining what he would need to do to survive.

***Back with Professor Sycamore, Cyllage City***

As the group led by the Kalos regions Pokémon Professor exited the connecting cave onto the cliffs overlooking the small beach city, they were caught almost completely off guard by a short but power earth quake that nearly sent Dexio shooting over the edge of the cliff the group currently stood at. The only thing that stopped the boy from plummeting to his death was the quick reflexes of the Professor himself.

The Professor grunted in pain as he hit the ground near the edge of the cliff as he pulled his blond aid up from the cliff. It didn't take long for Sina to join the professor in pulling her fellow assistant away from certain doom. After a good few tugs, the duo were able to pull their groups third back onto solid ground as they panted from the sudden bout of fear for Dexio's life. After checking to make sure that his aid was fine, excluding the shock of near death of course, Professor Sycamore began leading the way down the ramp leading to Cyllage … though he made sure to stay close to the cliff face, just in case.

***Back to Naruto***

Naruto was currently staring at a small mirror with a hard look on his face as he saw the mark of his loss, even it was rather small. His eyes were uncomfortably similar to those of the ninja affected by the Edo Tensei jutsu, mainly that the whites of his eyes were a pitch black. According to Arceus, the reason his eyes looked that way was because he was in a world he did not belong. Naruto would admit that it made sense that they looked similar after getting that knowledge; the Edo Tensei did rip the dead out of their proper resting place to a world they no longer belonged in after all.

"Alright, so I'm just going to summarize what you said again. In order to gather the necessary power to do one of those actions you said earlier, I will need to go around the world and gather up all of these 'Legendary Pokémon' and convince them that they should help me. For every one that I get to give me their help, I'll get another three months added to my doom counter, which you have placed on my left palm for easy access. Did I get all the important bits?"

Naruto turned his attention back onto the god of Pokémon and promptly sweatdroped as he saw the creature drawing small circles in the dust as it sulked over how easy it was for him to shorten his explanations. After the Alpha Pokémon had pulled itself together, and asked/threatened Naruto to forget what he had just seen, Arceus decided to finish off his meeting with his world's disturbance. **"Yes, you got everything correct. I would recommend you start with Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde as they are the ones that are the ones of your current region of Kalos. In fact, when you awaken you will meet with a Human who will help you start off your journey."**

Naruto nodded to Arceus as he stood up and gave the god a smile as he held his hands behind his head. "Alright then, thanks for everything Arceus! I'll see you again after I gather up all your legendary kids, so you just make sure I don't implode before then." The Alpha Pokémon gave the blonde a nod and an unseen smile as he faded out of his sight to return to his physical body, _**'For some reason, I can't help but believing this man will succeed at this quest. I only wonder what choice he will make by the time his journey is over.'**_

***Geosenge Town Standing Stones, with Professor Sycamore***

The Professor was currently shock at what he was looking at, and his aides were both in different states of fluster for the same sight. Laying before them, naked except for a red cloak with black flames at the bottom, was a boy of about seventeen with spiky blonde hair and his chest was covered in a large amount of blood along with looking like he went a few rounds against a Machamp and a Scyther in bare knuckle boxing.

The Professor shook of his shock at the blonde's state of being, only barely wondering just how the boy was even alive with the amount of wounds he had, as he cover the boy's lower body with his coat. "Sina, go tell the Joy of Geosenge to prepare an operating table immediately and get them back here with a stretcher. Dexio, I'm going to need you to help me make sure this poor boy will survive the trip to the Center."

The duo wasted no time in following the professor's orders, yet even as he went about checking the young man's vital signs he couldn't help but wonder, _'Could this boy be Naruto Uzumaki? If so … how did he get here?'_ Shaking off the distracting thoughts, Augustine Sycamore returned his focus on the boy in front of him, not even noticing that any and all signs of the storm that had been going on earlier were now completely gone.

**{Done and done, SO I'm just gonna be blunt here … I'm not sure how I wanna end this story. I mean I know this is just the first non-prolog chapter, but this is also a challenge. I mean I want to do as asked and send him back at the end, but I also want him to stay in the Pokémon world at the same time. I'm gonna be wondering about what to do for the entire fic, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, next chapter will be Naruto waking up and meeting the flamboyant Professor, along with finally making Sina and Dexio more than just names in this story, so look forward to that. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	3. Prolog pt3 An Official Welcome

**{Alright, here we are, back to the Pokémon crossover. You guys remember this story right? I hope you do cause I had to re-read the entire thing to remember it. Oh, and before I forget the reason this update is happening is because I feel some hype for Sun and Moon being confirmed. Oh, and because its Pokemon's Twentieth Birthday year, making it two years younger than me. Happy Birthday Pokemon, this is probably a horrible present.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Pokemon. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Game Freak respectively.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Pokemon Talking"**

"_**Pokemon Thinking"**_

Jutsu and Moves

***Flashbacks and Scene Changes***

***Sina's View, Three Days Later, Lumiose Pokemon Lab***

It had been three days since Professor Sycamore and his assistants had found the mysterious blonde lying against one of the standing stones outside Geosenge Town, and after a half day at the Poke-Center of said town, the group had been forced to take him back to the lab after the Nurse Joy had said that the boy was fine. When the pink haired woman had been questioned by the Professor about how that could be, she told him that the many, many wounds he had been found with had started healing almost as if by magic. It was at this point that the Professor had told her and Dexio to bring the boy back tot he lab.

She had left that to Dexio and his Machoke of course, as she had instead been int the process of taking numerous notes about all the theories and speculations she had about just how the mystery blonde could have healed so quickly. She also made sure to share a few of her more impressive ones with the Professor, who seemingly ignore everything as he walked with a hand on his chin, a clear sign to anyone who knew him that the man was completely lost in thought.

Now that she was back at the lab though, she was simply doing as the professor ordered and taking her turn to check up on said mystery blonde. She'd never tell Dexio or the Professor this, but she always looked forward to her turn to check up on him. She didn't see how anyone could blame her though, it wasn't as if the guy was hard to look at, and he had those whisker-like marks on his face that gave him the perfect bad boy, yet some how he gave off the feeling of a man who'd take care of you no matter what. In short, she was definitely crushing on the mystery man a little, but it was only a crush, nothing more.

Stopping at one of the random full length mirrors the Professor had installed all through out the lab, she made sure that she was looking perfect. Her dark skin was flawless as always, her blue eyes sparkled with the youthful aura of the late teen that she was, and her purple hair was flowing down to just past her shoulders, and the slight wave it had suggested that she put just the right amount of work into keeping it up. Moving onto her clothes, she found herself adjusting a the red ribbon around her neck to make sure that it feel just right over her modest bust, which was hidden under the white coat that made up the uniform she wore as an assistant to Professor Sycamore, which she prided herself in. Tugging at the skirt that made up the lower portion of the uniform, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should have gone with the pants instead. Then again, she didn't want to look too similar to Dexio, seeing as she was sure that some people still thought they were siblings even after all the time they'd spent working with the Professor.

Thinking back on Dexio she couldn't help but sigh as she thought about his over-protective attitude towards here, which seemed to fuel those sibling rumors, even though the two of them couldn't have been more different visually. Compared to her own complexion, Dexio was positively pale, with his hair being a pale blonde, which was completely different to both her own purple locks and the mystery blondes own golden ones. In fact, the only thing they shared in terms of looks was their uniforms, which made sense seeing as they both worked for the Professor, and their eyes, though her's were a darker shade than his.

Shaking her head from that distracting train of thought, she instead resumed her trip to guest room that the blonde was kept in, and she opened the door just in time to walk face first into the unclothed chest of a certain unnamed blonde, who looked confused as all get out. Sina froze as she found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of the man, his spiky hair flowing in some unknown breeze as he gave her a charming smile before asking her something in the Kanto, or was it Johto she could never tell, language. The girl felt her cheeks turning red as she fought to pull her gaze away from the man's eyes, only for that to fail as said eyes gained a concerned look before he said something else in his sexy, Exotic, she meant exotic, accent before lifting her bangs and pressing his fore head against her own. And just like that, she was out like a light, the last thing she heard being the blonde's concerned voice as he shouted something.

***Slightly Earlier, Naruto's View***

Naruto woke up suddenly, completely lost as he suddenly found himself inside a building, which was completely different than the giant stones he'd been surrounded by last time he'd been awake, not counting the disturbingly blank space he'd been talking to a physical god in. Sitting up and letting the white sheet fall of his chest, and he immediately noted that he was completely naked, though thankfully he noticed that his old sage cloak was hanging on the door. Noticing that he couldn't find any pants nearby, he instead chose to wrap the coat around his waist and decided to see if he could find the person who brought him here.

Throwing open the door, Naruto prepared to head out and look for the person who owned this place, or at the very least some pants, but instead found himself bumping into a girl the literal second he tried to walk through the door. The blonde wondered who the woman was before smiling at having found someone who could possibly help him out so quickly, or at the very least someone who could tell him where he could get pants. He really did not want to walk around with only his sage cloak covering his shame.

"Hey there miss, I hope you can help me out, I really need some pants." He waited for the girl to answer him, only he quickly noted that she was quickly turning red. So, being the person he is, Naruto couldn't help the concerned look on his face as he leaned closer to the girl in the white uniform.

"Hey are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?" He quickly decided to check for said fever by pressing his forehead against the girl, who he did not know the name of now that he thought about it. In the next moment, Naruto found himself in a rather familiar situation as the girl suddenly passed out, though she was saved from hitting the floor by the blond as he began calling out to her.

"Hey, are you alright!? Help! Somebody, this girl just passed out!" It was at this point that Naruto noticed two people quickly turn the corner, one of them was a pale skinned fellow blonde wearing a similar uniform to the girl in his arms, while the other was a taller man in a white doctor or lab coat with a blue undershirt and black pants. The man's hair was weirdly wavy and pale blue in color, and he also had some stubble on his chin. The other blonde, upon seeing him, barely clothed and holding onto his friend, pulled a red and white orb, a Pokeball if he remember what Arceus said about this world's 'Pokemon' correctly, which soon released something that would have stunned him if hadn't been told about what they did.

The creature that emerged from the Pokeball was a humanoid shaped grey Pokemon with its arms, which could give the Raikage a run for his money, and were decorated by six red lines, with three on its forearms and three on its upper arms. The next thing he noticed about the creature was its face, which had a weirdly dog-like look to it in his eyes, before completely skipping its chest, which matched the earlier description rather well, before noticing that creature was wearing a large golden belt with a set of black speedo under it. The rest of the creature was simply more of the ridiculously buff same.

He noticed the smaller blonde point his hand at him and order his creature, which was named Machoke if he heard correctly, and ordered it to grab him. He noticed the older man face palm at the blondes order and prepared to reach for his own Pokeball when Naruto shocked both of them, plus the Machoke itself, by grabbing its approaching arm and tossing it over his shoulder before pinning it by wrapping its arm behind its back. Seeing as the other two were giving him wide eyed looks, complete with slack jaws, and addressed them directly.

"As fun as this was, can I PLEASE get some pants now!" It was at this point that someone finally answered his desire pants, and he wasn't really surprised when it was the older man that did it.

"Dexio, go grab a pair of pants from my dresser." Naruto would have cheered if he wasn't forced to make the Machoke remember that he still had it pinned. "Now sir, can you please head back into that room so that we can talk?"

Seeing as he had no reason to refuse the man's suggestion, the blonde gave the Machoke a glare before getting off it, and the grey skinned creature simply stood up, glared at him a little before picking up the girl on the ground before following his Trainer, if he remembered the term correctly. Seeing as the older man was making his way over to him, Naruto chose to head back into the room he had woken up in and covered his lap with the blanket as the man simply stood by the door.

The two of them simply stared at each other for a bit, in Naruto's case he was trying to figure out what this man was about, while the Professor was wondering how this mysterious blonde had not only seemingly regenerated, but also woke up four days earlier than he'd expected. The silence was broken when the younger man spoke up, as he was prone to do.

"So, what's your name? Oh, and where am I?" The older man chuckled quietly at the younger ones attitude, it was honestly refreshing to the Professor that was getting annoyed with people dancing on egg shells because of his station.

"My name is Augustine Sycamore, and I'm the Pokemon Professor of the Kalos region." As he said this he bowed, only for Naruto to abruptly say, "Your last name is a tree."

This time the Professor openly laughed at the younger man's statement. "I'm honestly enjoying this conversation Mr." The Professor gestured to Naruto, who finally realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Oh that's right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the one that's gonna … gonna ..." He had stood up, prepared to announce his dream to become the Hokage, only for him to remember that he had been violently ejected from his world.

"Well then Mr. Uzumaki..." The young blonde just shook his head before giving the man a pointed look. "Just Naruto's fine old man," Once again Sycamore couldn't help but smile, why couldn't more kids speak their minds like this.

"Well then Naruto," He paused long enough to watch the blonde smile, "do you have any explanation for how you ended up in the Standing Stones, covered in so many wounds that you should have been dead?" Seeing the boy flinch, the Professor waited to see if the boy would speak or not. He was surprised when the boy sat back down and gave the man a look that seemed to age him by about twenty years.

"It's a long, and kinda unbelievable story. You sure you want to hear it Prof?" Despite the feeling that he might regret the answer, Sycamore couldn't help but nod. The blonde sighed before giving a grim smile. "I guess I'll start at the beginning then. I come from a place called the Elemental Nations..."

***Three hours, and one Pair of Pants later***

"And that's the end. So, what do you think, unbelievable right?" Naruto was fully prepared to hear the Pokemon Professor laugh at him, or call him insane, or even tell him to get out of his home. Instead what he got was a simple bargain.

"Let me get a close look at your eyes, then I'll answer." Giving the older man a questioning look, Naruto nonetheless gave the man a shrug and opened his eyes as wide as he could while the man stepped closer. The blonde simply waited as the other man carefully studied his eyes before he stepped back before nodding.

"Alright then, I believe you." Naruto was honestly shocked at the man's answer, he didn't really think anyone from this world would believe this story. He was shocked when the man gestured for him to follow him, and seeing as he didn't really have anywhere else to go, he quickly followed the man, though he did have to adjust the slightly small black pants he was wearing now.

"First things first Naruto, we need to get you some actual clothing. After that we can work on getting you a starting Pokemon so that you can start off your journey." Naruto grinned and quickly agreed with the man as he lead the way towards a seemingly random room, and once the Professor opened the door, the blonde found himself giving the other man a strange look when he found himself in a room bigger than the Hokage's Office, but filled entirely with clothes. The older man, seemingly ignoring the look and gesturing into the room. Naruto gave the man a flat look before shrugging and deciding that he'd at least give the over-sized closet a look.

It took a lot longer than Naruto was willing to admit, but eventually he found some clothes that he liked, and the less said about the amount that he tried but didn't like the better. Anyway, the first thing Naruto had picked out was a pair of orange pants with black flames along the bottom of the legs, which were held up by a black belt with a gold buckle. Next he had found an orange shirt with long sleeves, and he finished off said outfit with a pair of goggles with orange lens over his eyes, which he chose to wear mainly to hide his new eyes, seeing as he didn't like being reminded that he was in a completely different world. Plus he was feeling a little nostalgic, having not worn anything like this since before he was first assigned to Team Seven. Lastly he grabbed a simple black headband, just because he felt naked without one on after wearing one for so long, and he wore his sage cloak properly now, glad that Arceus gave him something to remember his time in the Elemental Nations since he'd bee in the Pokemon world for the foreseeable future.

Emerging from the closet after a good forty five minutes, Naruto was slightly surprised to see that the Professor was still there, though the man was reading from a folder and seemingly didn't notice that he was here. Clearing his throat loudly, Naruto gave the professor a look as he waited for the older man to speak.

"Ah Naruto didn't see you there, did you find everything okay?" The displaced Shinobi gave the man a smile and a nod, finally glad to have found something to wear that actually fit rather than wearing slight tight pants or using his sage cloak as a drape.

"You got it Prof, didn't keep you waiting to long did I?" The Professor simply shook his head before giving the blonde a serious look, which caught the blonde by surprise.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know how to speak Kalos, or will you be needing language lessons before you leave?" Naruto wracked his brain before sighing, because as much as he wished he could have said that he knew the many languages of the Pokemon world, both he and Arceus apparently overlooked this fact.

"Nope, can't say I can Prof. I can understand it though" It was a this point that a thought came to Naruto's attention. "Wait a minute, if I'm not speaking Kalos, and I'm in the Kalos region, how can you understand me?" It was a this point that the Professor smiled, flipping his bangs with one hand as he answered the question.

"I'm a Pokemon Professor, its my job to not only research Pokemon, but also to share that research with other Professors all over the world. In short, I can easily help you learn not only Kalos, but also every other language as well." This little fact shocked Naruto, and it also made Arceus' words about finding someone that could help him on his journey really make sense.

"Before we start the language lessons though, we should get you a Pokemon, that way we can hit two Pidgey with one stone." With that Professor Sycamore began walking down the hall, with Naruto following close behind as he wondered what the hell a Pidgey was.

***A Short While Later, Pokemon Laboratory***

Naruto was giving the Professor a flat look as he looked at the set of folders in front of him, with each one having a picture of a Pokemon on the front of it. The professor merely kept his smile in place as he waited for the blonde to chose from one of the three 'Kalos Starter Pokemon' as they were called. He had no idea just how much thought Naruto was putting into this decision.

He was completely unable to pick just one of the three choices before him. He liked that Chespin would eventually turn into a great defensive powerhouse. He also liked the fact that Fennekin would eventually be a great special attacker, which from what he was told was basically a Ninjutsu specialist from his world. Last but not least was Froakie, which flat out became a ninja, and that was almost enough to sell Naruto on the little frog right there.

However, just as the displaced Shinobi thought that he would finally be able to come to a decision, the sound of the elevator dinging caught both his and Professor Sycamore's attention. The next thing Naruto knew, a lanky man with brown hair and large glasses walked in, holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"Sorry Professor, but the last Trainer you trusted to take care of this one just couldn't do. Apparently he couldn't deal with, and I quote, a stupid Pokemon that won't listen and is only hostile towards me and my other Pokemon. I can't over look this even if its shiny, end quote." It was at this point that the man took notice of the fact that his boss wasn't alone.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting Professor Sycamore, sir. I'll just be..." The man was interrupted himself when the Pokeball in his hand suddenly open, releasing a stream of red light that shot onto the table before taking the form pf a small fox looking Pokemon, with long ears, a bushy collar of pure white fur around its neck and a puffy tail, with the tip of said tail being pure white as well. The next thing he noticed about the creature was the fact that all the rest of its fur was a silver color, and it seemed sparkle when it was released from the Pokeball.

"Oh its alright Johnathan, but I was so sure that this one wouldn't mind. I guess were going to have to keep her here for now until we can find someone that would be willing to over look her attitude, along with that defect." Upon hearing the Professor say this, Naruto finally took his eyes off the Pokemon that was busy scratching at the folders beneath it, even as the man named Jonathan tried to stop it.

"Wait, why'd you say defect? Is something wrong with this Pokemon?" The Professor gave Naruto a sad look as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you see this Pokemon is named Eevee, which is a species of Pokemon that is normally able to evolve into no less than eight other Pokemon. This Eevee however, isn't able to evolve at all, not even when put in direct contact with one of the most common evolutionary stones. In addition this Eevee just started acting out once it was abandoned here for being unable to evolve. Its honestly..." Naruto stopped paying attention to the Professor at this point, instead turning his attention to the Eevee, which had just bitten Johnathan after the man once again tried to return it too its Pokeball.

"I'll take her." This statement made The Professor and the other Scientist stop in their tracks, while the Eevee only turned her attention onto him, its eyes giving him a glare as if he'd said something unforgivable.

"You sure about this Naruto, surely you'd want something that can grow stronger right?" Despite trying to convince him otherwise, the Professor couldn't help the grin on his face.

"I'm sure." As Naruto said this he reached his hand towards the little fox, who responded by biting the blonde as soon as his hand was in range. Naruto responded only by smiling at the fox, before gently stroking its head with his other hand, which caused the Pokemon to release its grip on his hand before giving him a curious look. It was at this point that the Professor gathered up the torn up folders and set the fox's Pokeball on the table.

"Alright then, I'll leave you here to get to know her." As the Professor began to walk away, he made sure to wave off his fellow researcher's concerns about leaving the fox Pokemon to another trainer so soon after it was just abandoned.

"Don't worry so much Johnathan, I'm sure that this time things will be looking up for our little friend." The other researcher gave the man a concerned look but didn't say anything else, knowing that once the Professor made up his mind, it was next to impossible to change it. Still, as he watched the young blonde sit there and let the Eevee chew on his hand, he couldn't help but think that maybe the Professor was right after all.

**{Done and Done. Okay, so I know that its been a long time, but I hope that you guys like this chapter. Also, I have vague memories of the challenge being for Naruto's Pokemon Partner needing to be an Umbreon. However, I've noticed that a lot of people love the Eeveelutions, but no one pays much attention to the start of it all. That is why I gave Naruto an Eevee, and this Eevee will not be evolving ever. Anyway, I'm done here, started running out of ideas near the end so decided to end it here, so I'll leave it at this. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
